A Vampire Romance
by Emma4
Summary: It's the first part, but once you read the next part (or two or three or ten million) you'll understand it better. Please read and review so I know what you think!
1. Default Chapter Title

Love to Last a Lifetime  
  
By Emma  
  
A/N: Well, here goes. My first fanfic on the website.  
  
Erin opened the door to her apartment and gasped. It was filled with flowers. A dozen roses were on the couch. She waded through her apartment and read the card attached. Dear Erin, it said, Open the door to your bedroom. She smiled and walked over to her bedroom door. She put her ear against the door, paused, then opened it. Her boyfriend, Matt, was down on one knee. He grasped her hand.  
"Erin, will you marry me?" he asked.  
"Of course I will!" She started crying. "You're so sweet!" Matt reached into his tuxedo jacket and pulled out a small box and opened it. A beautiful diamond ring lay nestled in black velvet. He put it on her finger and stood up. He put it on her finger and stood up. He pushed back her hair and kissed her.  
They lay next to each other. Erin was admiring her ring.  
"It's-it's beautiful." She said, laughing, as Matt kissed her. She got out of bed and started dressing. Matt followed suit.  
"You're gonna spoil me by the time we're married." He said.  
"Is that so bad?" Erin headed into her kitchen. She put some food in the oven, then started attending to the flowers.  
"I guess I did go a little overboard with the flowers." Matt admitted.  
"Just a little?" Erin asked. "I'd say more than a little." She and Matt kissed, then continued their work with the flowers.  
A/N: well, a little cheesy. Please read and review. I'll get the next few parts up ASAP, then you'll understand it a little better.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A Crisis  
A/N: Thanx to all who reviewed my first story. I love you all! I'm getting all of my parts up ASAP. You'll understand the vampire part now. Please keep reading and reviewing. HP comes up very soon. Sorry for the cheesy titles.  
  
A few months later, Erin and Matt were planning their wedding.  
"I think we can have it at the church just around the corner. It'll be close." Erin suggested. "Excuse me for a minute." She got up and walked to the bathroom. She walked in and a figure rose up in front of her, wielding a large knife. She screamed as the man swung. Matt heard Erin scream and jumped up. He heard a dull thud and Erin stopped screaming. A man ran past him but Matt didn't even notice.  
Erin was lying on the floor, a knife in her chest. A pool of blood was forming around her. She moaned as he walked in.  
"Oh my god! Erin!" Matt yelled. "What happened? Say something! Help! Someone! Anyone! Help me!" Erin started coughing. Matt leaned over and stroked the side of her face. Erin groaned. She coughed again and a little blood pulsed out of the wound.  
"Hello?" The next - door neighbor, Pat, asked. "Where are you?" He heard coughing in the bathroom. He cautiously advanced towards the noise and saw Matt leaning over something.  
"Matt?" Pat asked. Matt spun around, startled. Pat moved back instinctively because Matt was an apparition covered in blood. "Matt! Are you okay?"  
"It's Erin," Matt said, surprisingly calm. "Someone hurt her. Could you call an ambulance? I don't want to leave her." Pat peered over Matt and gasped. Erin was pale was lying in an increasingly larger pool of blood. Pat ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1 frantically.  
"Yes, this is an emergency. My neighbor's been stabbed. What? Oh, she's at 210 Smith Road, Apartment 213. Yes. I don't know when it happened. A while ago. The bathroom floor's covered in it. Blood. Please hurry! She's going to be married!" Within a few minutes, the paramedics had arrived. They ushered Matt out of the way and put Erin on a stretcher, making sure they didn't jostle her any more.  
"How long's she been like this?" they asked Matt, who was following the stretcher.  
"Ten or fifteen minutes. Is she going to be okay?" he asked.  
"Only time will tell. What blood type is she? Does she have any allergies? Who are you?" Matt took a few more steps, then collapsed.  
"Stab wound in right chest hemisphere. Unconscious." The paramedics told the doctors in the ER. "Knife in. He" They motioned towards Matt, also wheeled in on a stretcher. "collapsed. Do a CAT scan." They took Erin into the operating room. She opened her eyes and groaned.  
"Where am I?" she whispered. A nurse placed a mask with an anesthetic gas over Erin's nose and mouth.  
"Sshh, you'll be fine." The nurse crooned. Erin fell into a deep, dark, black chasm. The doctors started surgery immediately. It wasn't until eight exhausting hours later that they wheeled Erin, wrapped in bandages and on oxygen and IVs, to her room.  
In the morning, a doctor came into her room, accompanied by a nurse.  
"She's not going to make it like this. She's going to need some of my blood." The doctor grinned, showing long, sharp fangs. The nurse closed all of the blinds and drew a scalpel. She slit the doctor's wrist and held it to Erin's mouth. As the blood flowed in, she regained her coloring. After a few minutes, the doctor removed his wrist and pushed back Erin's top lip. Two long fangs glittered back at him. The doctor laughed, then stalked out of the room, followed by the nurse.  
A/N: well, for those of you who don't understand, Erin is now a vampire. And this story wasn't meant to be a fanfic, but my characters wouldn't behave (I have like seven or eight parts written.) In the next two parts you'll see the HP characters come out. Thanx for reviewing my last part. Please review this one too!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Set Free on the World  
  
A/N: As I said, ASAP is pretty fast. I don't know when else I can post these next parts, so I'm going fast. Thanx for reviewing. Bye-bye!  
  
Matt was allowed into Erin's room in the afternoon. She was sitting up in bed, watching TV. He looked at her, surprised that she looked as well as she did. He walked over to her bedside.  
"You gave me such a scare, Erin. Never ever get hurt again."  
"Mmm-hmm." She turned her head and gave him a kiss. He pricked his tongue on her fang and she pulled in as much of his blood as she could before he pulled away.  
"Ouch!" He seemed surprised. "That hurt!" The vampire doctor walked in.  
"Visiting hours are over." Matt walked out and the doctor shut the door and walked over to Erin's bed.  
"Feeling better? I knew you would." He smiled.  
"Then you did this to me! You @#$%^&*!" Erin screamed at the doctor. "I don't want to me a vampire! I never did! Why'd you do this to me? Why did you turn me into a blood-sucking freak?" She started sobbing. "I-I used to go to church every week. And now-now..."  
"Fine. Don't thank me for this gift. You'll find me eventually. Even if it takes you an eternity." He stalked out of the room and slammed the door.  
"Erin?" Another doctor walked in and gasped. She was pulling all of the tubes and wires out of her body. "Don't do that! How're we supposed to monitor your heart? Or brain? What if you stop breathing in the middle of the night?"  
"That's just the thing, doctor," she said, her voice dripping with malice. "I won't be here if it happens." She removed the last tube and stood up. She stalked past him, into the hallway, and out the door.  
The outside world was bright and sunny. She took one step into the light and felt sick. Another made her legs wobbly. One more step and she collapsed, her mind enveloped in a welcome darkness.  
For the second time in a few days, Erin woke up in a hospital bed. Dr. Herr, the vampire, was standing next to her.  
"I forgot to tell you," he said. "You can't go in sunlight unless you've fed within a week."  
"Get the heck away from me!" Erin screamed. "I don't need your freaking advice! I don't even want to see your face ever again!" She threw a vase full of flowers at his head, then remembered when, a few months before, Matt bought her hundreds of flowers. She was sobbing when something shimmered in the air next to her. Dr. Herr dropped a blood bag in her lap, then dematerialized. She felt herself losing control and she lunged at it, gorging herself on the blood. She lay back and fell asleep, her dark craving finally abated.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A Change in Personality  
A/N: That is, Erin isn't really acting like herself in this part. She'll go back to being normal soon, I hope. She's just kinda pissed off at me for some reason, so she won't do what I want her to do. Anyways, just put up with her majesty's tantrums and anything else she's going to do in the story.  
  
Now that she was finally out of the hospital, Erin felt alive again. There was no real point in apparating around in the hospital, that is, once she got the hang of it. There was no gossip to find, no dirty secrets. She sighed. Well, at least I know how to apparate and how to be invisible and how to change into a bat. That's always nice, she thought. Matt walked up to her, interrupting her thoughts.  
"Whatcha thinkin'?" he asked.  
"Nothing. Why? You think I'm a psychopathic killer on a rampage to shoot up the city?" she asked suspiciously. "You know I wouldn't do that." But I might drain them of their blood. She mentally added, then licked her lips. She walked to her car and got in. Matt stood by her window.  
"Meet you at the apartment," he said, then walked away. Erin looked down and saw a note on her steering wheel.  
Erin, meet me at Eddy's on Main Street. I'll be there at eight.  
She didn't recognize the handwriting, but for some strange reason, it seemed strangely familiar. She stared at the note for a while, then gave up and drove away.  
Matt had already left for work when she came home. She was getting ready to find out who wrote her the note in her car. After an hour she finally decided what to wear, then left.  
Eddy's was a dimly lit bar. She walked in and felt a presence. Another presence. Another vampire was in there. She shrugged away her cautious feeling and looked around. Everyone was there with someone else-except the man in the corner. Her first thought about him was that he was the nicest-looking person she'd ever seen. She walked to his table and he smiled.  
"Hello, Erin. I was wondering when you'd arrive. Would you like a drink?"  
"No, thanks." She declined his polite offer. "Who the @#$$ are you?"  
"Well, aren't we straightforward. But I guess you deserve to know. I'm Justin."  
"Justin? What about your last name?" she pressed.  
"I don't know your last name, either, so we're even."  
"Erin. Erin Duvall. Now, for the last time, who are you?"  
"I'm Justin Fawkes. I heard about you through Dr. May, the surgeon that, er, worked on you. I wanted to meet Erin, the miracle patient." He moved closer and whispered "Or should I say vampire?"  
A/N: Muahahaha! I'm SO EVIL! I edited most of Erin's stupid and/or mean and/or perverted spots. If I missed any, just ignore them. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
